Presently, computing systems are used throughout daily life including both work and entertainment. Examples of well known computing systems include personal computers, server computers and network computers. Many home computers are used for various forms of entertainment, such as listening to music and surfing the Internet. Many businesses provide their employees with computing systems in order to perform various office tasks, such as database entry and word processing.
Many modern computing systems are configured to input a signal through a user interface, such as a mouse or keyboard. However, these forms of data entry require affirmative steps on behalf of a person operating the mouse or keyboard. Presently, there exists a need for alternative methods of inputting data to a computing system such that the data may be adequately processed.